


Рождественский романс

by Miauka77



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Холмс расслабляется, а Лестрейд укрощает мамулю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский романс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Xenya-m.

Майкрофт Холмс сделал глоток коньяка, откинулся в кресле и вновь вернулся к занятию, которому посвятил последний час — смотреть сквозь полуприкрытые веки на огонь в камине, вполуха прислушиваясь к беседе, журчавшей за его спиной. Впервые за долгое время он наслаждался Рождеством.

Виноват в этом был, как ни странно, старший инспектор Грегори Лестрейд. Идея пригласить его принадлежала мамуле. «Майкрофт, ведь он единственный из тех друзей Шерлока, кого мы не знаем до сих пор. А Джон сказал, что инспектор так тяжело переживает развод. Бедняга! — жениться на подруге своей жены и обнаружить, что она тоже изменяет! Кроме того, Джона в этом году не будет — Шерлок будет скучать». Разумеется, то, что к ним в Рождество присоединится чужой человек (вдобавок к тому, что по определенным причинам придется встречать Рождество у родителей), не могло вызвать у Майкрофта никакой другой реакции, кроме резко отрицательной. Он как раз всего час назад вернулся от доктора Джонсона, который прописывал ему «…строгий режим и полный покой хотя бы на эту пару недель». Правда, потом доктор Джонсон зачем-то добавил: «Я бы рекомендовал вам еще и хороший секс, мистер Холмс, но думаю, вы не из тех, кто заводит связи без отношений». Доктор Джонсон угадал с последним пунктом, но он не знал другого — Майкрофт Холмс вообще не заводил связей подобного рода, ни с кем и никогда. Более того, несмотря на то, что он общался с людьми куда успешнее, чем младший брат, выносил он их общество с большим трудом. Ему редко попадался достойный, интересный и просто способный расположить его к себе собеседник. К сорока пяти годам Майкрофт давно привык к такому положению вещей и не сказать, чтоб вообще когда-либо от него страдал. Настаивая на том, что Майкрофт одинок в значении «чувствует себя плохо в одиночестве», Шерлок был однозначно неправ. Майкрофт, еще с раннего детства привыкший к пониженному относительно его IQ интеллекту взрослых, всегда находил, чем занять себя. Скорее уж он бы мог предложить разделить свое одиночество в значении «время, заполненное интересными вещами» кому-то еще. Но такого человека пока не нашлось.

Предложение мамули пригласить Лестрейда застало Майкрофта врасплох — он как раз (до этого момента — удачно) совмещал обдумывание одного дела государственного масштаба с неприятным семейным разговором, так что равнодушное выражение лица подготовить не успел. К сожалению (а теперь, вероятно, к счастью), его реакция не укрылась от Шерлока. Самому Шерлоку было абсолютно все равно, но он, конечно, не мог упустить возможности досадить брату. При этом Шерлок, едва закончился ужин, слинял в свою комнату под предлогом головной боли и, Майкрофт был уверен, давно уже вылез из окна, чтобы вернуться на Бейкер-стрит к продолжению очередного особо вонючего эксперимента. 

Майкрофт ожидал, что следующая часть будет как минимум неприятной, а как максимум — ужасной. Ему, конечно, придется поддерживать разговор с малознакомым человеком, чтобы сделать приятное мамуле, периодически будут возникать долгие паузы, и каждый из них будет хвататься за первую попавшуюся тему, чтобы возобновить беседу, которая на самом деле не нужна никому из троих. Троих — потому что отец, разумеется, дремал или притворялся, что дремлет, в дальнем конце комнаты, и Майкрофт должен был отдуваться, как всегда, и за него.

Однако с первых минут после ухода Шерлока все пошло иначе. И это ощущалось так, словно до этого все они дышали через покрывало, и вот его наконец сдернули. Атмосфера мгновенно стала совершенно другой. Грегори Лестрейд, к глубочайшему удивлению Майкрофта, оказался не только не тупым, но веселым, тактичным и очень внимательным собеседником — он полностью завладел вниманием мамули и, похоже, ему это нравилось. Как и ей. 

Мамулю нетрудно было очаровать, но мало кто мог вынести саму мамулю. Грегори Лестрейд — Майкрофт видел это — выносил ее очень легко. Собственно, происходило прямо противоположное ожиданиям — он наслаждался. Этот разговор не стоил ему ровно никакого труда. 

Самого Майкрофта тут же оставили в покое, о нем никто не вспоминал. Не спрашивал, когда он женится и заведет детей, не ностальгировал о том, каким удивительным мальчиком он был в пять лет, восемь лет или в пеленках, и самое главное — не жаловался ему на несчастья Шерлока и на поведение Шерлока, заставляя чувствовать себя _очень, очень_ виноватым. Беседа мамули и Лестрейда просто текла за его спиной, и Майкрофт вскоре почувствовал себя комфортно и расслабленно, слушая довольный голос мамули и приятный лестрейдовский баритон. О да, голос у него был приятный. И Лестрейд удивил его еще больше, в какой-то момент разговора напев музыкальную фразу. 

Это был единственный раз за час, когда мамуля вспомнила о Майкрофте.

— Майки, ты слышал? — спросила она.

— Миссис Холмс, оставьте его, — весело сказал ( _осмелился сказать_ ей) Лестрейд. — Ему и так от Шерлока доставалось весь день. 

И мамуля послушалась. 

Лестрейд _осмелился_. Мамуля _послушалась_. И _продолжала быть довольной_.

Время от времени Майкрофт вслушивался в беседу. 

— Нет, я считаю, что ужаснее этого ничего не видел. Лучше бы они просто взяли современные костюмы, но их попытка смешать сразу три эпохи взорвала мой мозг, — жаловался Лестрейд.

— Согласитесь, ДиДонато — самая лучшая Розина, несмотря на возраст? — настаивала мамуля. 

— А вы слышали, как Амнерис пела Веретт, миссис Холмс? Обязательно найдите в интернете, — предлагал ее собеседник.

«Откуда у него интерес к опере, черт возьми? — расслабленно думал Майкрофт, делая очередной глоток. — Даже я ее терпеть не могу!» 

Впрочем, вскоре он получил ответ на свой вопрос.

— Я лет так до сорока оперу не выносил. Вообще не мог понять, что в ней люди находят. А потом мы с Элисон поженились, и я стал ее сопровождать. Вот тогда я не сразу, но распробовал. Это просто надо почувствовать, как футбол. Быть там в тот момент. 

— Совершенно с вами согласна, Грегори. — Пауза. — Должно быть, тяжело — два развода за столь короткое время?

— О, не беспокойтесь, миссис Холмс. Вы, конечно, прекрасно обходите тему того, что я в квадрате рогат, но упускаете, что я патологически удачлив в том, что мне не приходится платить алименты. И я благодарен Шерлоку за то, что он открыл мне глаза раньше, чем я сам бы смог понять. 

— И все же…

— О, сейчас вы скажете: «В вашем возрасте подобные потрясения…» Я что, так чертовски стар? 

«Как он может так легко говорить об этом? Ухмыляться?» — думал Майкрофт.

— Я, конечно, не суперзвезда, — продолжал Лестрейд, — но все же привлекательнее обезьяны. — «Намного привлекательнее». — И списывать меня пока рановато. У меня еще есть мечта когда-нибудь вновь жениться и стать отцом. Тем более опыт воспитания одного очень трудного ребенка у меня уже есть. 

«Как и у меня», — усмехнулся Майкрофт, но — удивительное дело — то ли коньяк был так хорош, то ли это самое легкое отношение ко всему Лестрейда вдруг повлияло, в данную минуту все трудности, связанные с Шерлоком, не казались такими уж трудностями.

Беседа перешла на блестящие способности Шерлока, на не описанные по различным причинам Джоном истории, а также на приключения, в которые Шерлок вовлекал самого Лестрейда. Откуда-то мамуля узнала про банду Уотерс. От миссис Хадсон, наверное. В последние пару лет они подозрительно спелись, а миссис Хадсон, по мнению Майкрофта, была той еще пронырой. Во всяком случае, от нее он всегда узнавал гораздо больше, чем с помощью жучков. 

— Вам ведь очередное повышение задержали из-за капризов моего сына… 

— Ну, у Холмсов есть такое свойство — появляться невовремя, и это можно только принять, — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. — Я однажды пулю схлопотал в плечо, потому что ваш старший сын мне позвонил, когда мы с одним серийным убийцей на складе в догонялки играли, и он, услышав сигнал, понял, где я. Телефон стоял на виброрежиме, но уж очень там акустика хорошая была. Такую бы в Альберт Холл. 

Вот этой истории, точнее степени своего в ней участия, Майкрофт не знал. 

— Вот как? Я стал причиной вашего ранения, инспектор? Сожалею, — вмешался он. 

Известие слегка царапнуло. То ли потому, что показывало: его система сбора информации не была так уж хороша, то ли потому что слишком живо представил вдруг, как Лестрейд, подстреленный, валится на бетонный пол после его звонка. У Майкрофта и самого на том же — правом — плече был шрам… 

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Лестрейд. — Я зато наконец-то ушел в отпуск и доделал все дела, связанные с разводом и разменом квартир. И может быть, вы меня будете хотя бы сегодня Грегори называть? Грегори или Грег, а то у меня впечатление, что я на службе. Хотелось бы хоть на праздники про нее забыть. 

— Майки, в самом деле…

— Грегори. 

— Майкрофт? У вас потрясающее имя, всегда мечтал вас так называть. А то когда я говорю «мистер Холмс»*, у меня в голове сразу веер полицейских отчетов. 

— Называйте.

— Вам ведь не нравится, когда вас сокращают до Майки или Майка, верно? 

Майкрофт пожал плечами. Впрочем, из-за высокой спинки кресла его действие вряд ли осталось замеченным. Он и порадовался в тот момент, что Лестрейд угадал — порадовался, по сути, тому, что Шерлок был неправ, обзывая Лестрейда идиотом, и одновременно ощутил себя уязвимым оттого, что Лестрейд, казалось, чувствовал его слабые места. Полицейская ищейка, идущая по следу. 

Однако этот момент быстро сгладился, мамуля опять насела на Лестрейда — на _Грегори_ , и беседа снова куда-то перетекла и утекла. 

В конце концов Майкрофт так и задремал, а когда очнулся — понял, что в гостиной он остался один. Никто не разговаривал, комнату освещал, похоже, только огонь в камине, а из всех звуков был слышен лишь шелест мишуры, украшавшей окно. И все же он ошибся. 

Когда Майкрофт встал, то увидел, что на диванчике сидит Лестрейд. На столике перед ним догорали две свечи. Лестрейд поднял бокал, на дне которого оставалось еще немного жидкости, и отсалютовал ему.

Майкрофт с удовольствием прошелся по комнате, разминая руки и ноги. Он до сих пор чувствовал приятную расслабленность. 

— Почему вы не спите, инспектор?

— Грегори. Майкрофт, меня зовут Грегори.

— Грегори, — Майкрофт усмехнулся его настойчивости. Впрочем, что-то было приятное в том, как Лестрейд произносил его имя. — А почему вы не спите? 

— Хотел убедиться, что участь Филиппа III** вам не грозит.

— Значит, вы тот единственный гранд, который имеет право двигать мое кресло? 

Прозвучало на редкость двусмысленно. Майкрофт почувствовал, как жар притекает к щекам. Как безмозглый юнец, подумал он. 

Лестрейд рассмеялся:

— Сообщите, когда откроете вакансию. 

Майкрофт бросил взгляд на часы. Половина второго. Неудивительно, что мамуля уже ушла. 

Лестрейд встал.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Было приятно побеседовать вот так, без галстуков, мистер Холмс. 

— Майкрофт, — он и сам не знал, зачем поправил.

— Да, Майкрофт. Честно говоря, в начале вечера я чувствовал себя Золушкой, попавшей на королевский бал. И сейчас тоже — словно гости разъехались, а мне предстоит драить полы. 

— Забавно. 

— Почему?

— У меня тоже иногда бывает такое чувство. Я о полах. 

— Трудно не испачкаться, да?

— Боюсь, что невозможно.

— Ясно. Не буду притворяться, что что-то в этом понимаю, — улыбнулся Лестрейд и, вернувшись к столу, допил последний глоток.

— Я скажу больше — лучше бы вам этого никогда не понимать. 

— О, вот теперь вернули Майкрофта Холмса, которого я знаю. Что ж, это был очень хороший вечер. Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт. 

— Спокойной ночи, Грегори.

Он проследил, как за Лестрейдом, _Грегори_ , закрылась дверь, над которой болтался венок из омелы и остролиста. Проследил, а потом словно что-то толкнуло его — Майкрофт в три шага пересек гостиную и распахнул дверь. И тут же навстречу ему из коридора вышел вернувшийся Лестрейд. 

На мгновение они замерли друг напротив друга, а потом Лестрейд бросил взгляд на перстень на безымянном пальце правой руки Майкрофта.

— У тебя есть кто-нибудь? — выпалил он.

_«…рекомендовал вам еще и хороший секс, мистер Холмс…»_

_Лестрейд смеется с мамулей._

_«У вас потрясающее имя…»_

_«Сообщите, когда откроете вакансию…»_

— Нет, — чувствуя, как замирает сердце, ответил Майкрофт. И еще раз повторил на всякий случай: — Нет. 

Он отчаянно пытался вспомнить, говорилось ли что-нибудь в досье инспектора Лестрейда о гомосексуальных связях, когда Лестрейд сделал шаг вперед и поцеловал его. 

И это… это было хорошо. Очень хорошо. 

— А как же ваша мечта, инспектор, жениться и завести детей? — тихо спросил Майкрофт, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга из-за нехватки воздуха.

— К черту, — выдохнул Лестрейд. — У нас с тобой уже есть один, на наш век вполне хватит.

Они не обняли друг друга, но прислонились друг к другу, прижались лбами и носами, как будто слились вдруг в одно, сделались двуединым целым, и застыли на пороге, не смея нарушить это единство и двинуться вправо или влево, назад или вперед. 

И следующие их фразы, заставившие сердце Майкрофта заколотиться бешено и хаотично, словно мечущуюся среди деревьев обезумевшую, ослепшую собаку Баскервиля, прозвучали одновременно: 

— К тебе или ко мне?

*HOLMES – аббревиатура британской полицейской поисковой системы Home Office Large Major Enquiry System  
** Филипп III – испанский король, по легенде сгорел из-за того, что единственный гранд, имевший право отодвинуть кресло короля от камина, на тот момент отлучился


End file.
